opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Two on One: It's not fair! But hey, he started it.
Narrator: Just your usual Sunday afternoon in Tokyo… “A rather small-built-blonde man wearing a school uniform walks with a soda can in his hand as, behind him, buildings collapse as a result of a huge fight. An explosion sends a human-sized piece of concrete flying at him, but he effortlessly moves to the right side, avoiding it.” ????:*while sipping from that delicious Coca-Cola*are the two guys I need to off today, huh? Quite big shots, those two. What are their names…? Grey? What a shit name. Samado Takeo…what the fuck is “Samado” even supposed to mean? And “Takeo”, really? Couldn’t his parents come up with anything less-cliché? “The nameless man notices that he has finished his soda, so he throws the can in the garbage before doing a few stretches in the middle of the sidewalk, attracting quite a few not-so-friendly looks from by-passers.” ????: this is the hardest part. I need to locate them. If I trace all the places they’ve been in the past few days, I might be able to notice a pattern. Then, I should be able to catch them. “The nameless man scratches his chin, still in the middle of the sidewalk as the chaos behind seems to have calmed down.” ????: I can ask at a police station? They’re wanted criminals after all, they would share that information with a bounty hunter like me, right? That’s it! I’m a genius! “He runs excitedly forward for a few steps, before stopping. Yes, still in the middle of the sidewalk.” ????: things first though…I think I’ve gotten off at the wrong train station. Where the fuck am I? Ah, no problem, I’ll just ask for directions. Hey, you two guys over there! Can you please help me? “The two men slowly turn around as they hear the cry of help. To our nameless hero, for whatever reason, they look oddly familiar.” ????: Yes, how can we help you? ????: Oh, leave him! We have a job to do, don’t we?! ????: Can you hold on for a moment, please? ????: Sure. ????: Didn’t I say we have no time to spare?! “The nameless man bursts out laughing all of a sudden, to the great surprise of the two men in front of him.” ????: Are you alright? ????: Man! What are the chances?! “He shows the two pictures he has of them on his phone, the pictures of Grey and Takeo.” ????: You two look exactly like the two wanted criminals I’m after! Isn’t that a hilarious twist of fate? Takeo: I-is he…retarded? Grey: Leave him. No need to get into trouble for nothing. Takeo:*grins*Sending a single guy after both of us…? Grey, do you perhaps think this idiot is actually strong? Grey: Weren’t you the one crying that we have a job to do earlier? We don’t have time for this! Takeo: If this guy is strong…then I think I might just be able to free my schedule a bit. ????: What are you guys whispering about? Takeo: Tell me, what’s your name? ????: Hmph…my name is not to be revealed to simple civilians such as you two gentlemen…but if you insist…I shall reveal it to you. It’s…NARUTO JON SNOW GOKU ARAGORN SKYWALKER! Takeo:*veins popping on his head*Are you fucking with us, you bastard?! ????: Hmm? What do you mean? I grew up alone, so I chose my name as I went along the way. It’s pretty cool-sounding, isn’t it? Grey: Do your friends actually call you by that entire name? Or do you perhaps have a nickname? Wait…why did I even consider the possibility of you having friends… Aho:*grins*Yeah…they all call me “idiot”. Takeo: Fitting. Then, Aho, prepare yourself. Aho: For what? Do I need to prepare myself for getting some directions? “In a flash, Takeo appears to the left side of Aho, in a crouching position, ready to strike him down.” Takeo: body hasn’t reacted to me moving, how pathetic, did they just want this guys to die? Is that why they sent him after us? “Aho slowly moves his eyes, perfectly tracing Takeo’s movements. Out of nowhere, a hand grabs Takeo’s throat, smashing him into the ground with enough force for the concrete to crack.” Aho:*insane expression*Samado Takeo…you have a tough body, don’t you? Is it any good now when you can’t breath though? Takeo:*choking*This…fucking…brat…! “Grey unsheathes a blade from underneath his clothes, but before he could make a move, the nails on Aho’s left hand burst, blood splattering everywhere.” Aho:*shadowed eyes*”Summoning Art: Lupus!” “Each drop of blood on the concrete instantly turns into a white wolf, all of them growling at Grey.” Aho:*grins*You hate fighting animals, don’t you? Isn’t that too bad though? What’s it gonna be? Are you gonna leave your friend to die here or will you attack those poor animals? Grey: underestimated him… “Aho, Grey and Takeo have blank, stupid expressions on their faces as the wolves start chasing random by-passers.” Grey: perhaps…not. “In this moment of distraction, Takeo manages to free himself by striking Aho’s right arm.” Aho:*nervous grin*Looks like my foolproof plan has just failed…let’s see what else I can come up with. Category:Blog posts